eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1110 (27 March 1995)
Synopsis While Geoff and Michelle celebrate their engagement, Peggy is determined to get Grant to talk to Sharon, and Bianca has a proposal for David. Michelle tells Pauline about her acceptance of Geoff's proposal. Pauline is pleased, they discuss telling Arthur, and Michelle says she will find him and tell him herself. Meanwhile a the café, Geoff is there and Mark and Arthur walk in. Geoff assumes that they know and goes on about it. He tells Kathy, who says congratulations. Sharon also tells Michelle it's the best decision she's made, and talks to Vicki about it, explaining how she was moved here when she was that age and she didn't want to come but it was fine once she got here, and people have to move on. Grant gets a letter addressed to Sharon at the Vic, and Peggy is curious about it, saying that she'll take it over if he won't. He says its just junk mail and opens it later - its the final divorce papers. Peggy is arranging the football team in the Vic, rather hopelessly, as there really aren't 11 people suitable, but she's roped everyone in, even trying to get David Wicks to play. She makes Nigel coach, and says so, David what position do you fancy. He says, the other end of the bar I think. Almost everyone else is in - even Arthur(!!!!) However this still only makes 9, so as Kathy and Phil are there, Phil volunteers. Both Kathy and Peggy refuse to allow it as he's only just recovered, and Peggy says well that just leaves you Grant. Grant is very pissed off and says no, but he's written down. Phil gives Nigel his fitness book (the Canadian AF one!) and Nigel tries out some of the moves, crocking himself in the process. Bianca and Tiffany sit in Carol's kitchen drinking from a bottle of gin. Tiffany says that B should make a list of everything she wants and ask David for it. After all, he owes her 17 birthday resents for a start. She makes a list which is short and to the point: Ferrari, House, clothes. Tiffany says that she ought to be a bit realistic, what she wants and what David can afford are not the same (haha), but she should start with a few clothes. Bianca says OK, and that she'll go to see him. Tiffany says shall I come? I could twist him round my little finger. B says no, she'll enjoy doing it. She goes over there, and asks David if he meant what he said about making it up to her. He said yes he promised. She says people can break promises just as easily as they make them. He is upset and says he promised and will never break a promise to her, he wants to make it up to her, etc. She says OK, you can start by buying me some clothes. He looks a bit taken aback and says OK, yes. She says How about giving me the money now so I can go shopping tomorrow? He says errr OK... ummm how about I come shopping with you, - I'll give you some cash, but I'll bring my flexible friend just in case you see something really special. She doesn't look too happy but agrees. Carol sees her coming out of his house and asks her what she's doing. She tells Carol that David wants to buy her some clothes. Carol asks whose idea that was and Bianca says it was hers. Tiffany's more like, says Carol. And he's exploiting her. Bianca says she thinks she's getting the best of the deal, all she has to do is spend a couple of hours in his company and she gets some new clothes. Carol looks cross and goes home, Alan looks doubtful. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Ulric Browne as Winston *Alistair Robins as Paul *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Gemma Bissix as Clare Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes